


无夏之城

by daomo7



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Requiem for a Dream (2000)
Genre: M/M, No-cape AU, affleto, drug, stump, 无安全措施的性描写, 私设严重
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 这座城市只有三个季节，从哈瑞被托马斯捡回韦恩宅邸之前便是，之后也是。





	无夏之城

标题：无夏之城  
作者：道莫小七  
To：Ashly  
原作：《蝙蝠侠》／《梦之安魂曲》  
配对：托马斯·韦恩／哈瑞，隐枭J  
等级：R  
警告：和基友聊的脑洞，因此全文大写的私设严重；affleto版蝠丑角色衍生；大本版夜枭形象为演员本人其他剧照衍生；无斗篷AU；已有角色死亡；残肢描写；吸毒描写；性描写；无安全措施  
摘要：这座城市只有三个季节，从哈瑞被托马斯捡回韦恩宅邸之前便是，之后也是。  
推荐BGM：Doctor Blind  
A/N：因为涉及到敏感题材了额外说几句：角色三观不代入作者本人，反之亦是；小学组织观看的禁毒教育片至今仍是童年回yin忆ying；对原剧中角色命运同情但是无法洗白。  
参考／推荐：萨苏博客《毒斗天南》

 

 

这座城市没有夏天。

不，五月到八月还是有的，闷热的气温还是有的，围绕着发酵腐烂的垃圾与流浪者的苍蝇们还是有的。

哈瑞眯起眼睛，透过张开的指缝望着窗外的阳光。

白日的光线灼在他敏感的视网膜上，刺激得眼皮下意识闭合。但即使闭上了，不小心瞥到的金属反光仍在他眼前以斑点的形式停留不去。

同样停留不去的还有他左手的疼痛感，从指尖开始，像是被密密麻麻的小虫子噬咬一样，他几乎有种自己的左手要被蚕食干净只剩白骨的错觉。

但等下意识伸手试图去驱开“虫群”却扑了个空时，他才想起来自己早就没有左手了。

  
从针眼处开始溃烂的伤口导致了整个左臂的截肢，从追求快感所吸下的第一口毒品导致了整个人生的毁灭，而更加悲惨的是，他已经戒不掉毒瘾了。

“真惨。”有人像对待什么物品似的拉过他残余的左肢翻看了几眼，又嗤笑着松开手，“不注意针头，反复使用，就是这下场。”

“但你长得还不错。”那只手又移到他的下巴上捏住，强迫他抬起头，“庆幸你有这么一张脸吧，它让我想起了一个老朋友。”

“谁？”哈瑞那时还在廉价止疼药的眩晕里，迷迷糊糊地脱口问。

那只手的主人皱起眉：“一个小丑……不过他的工作证上的身份是警察。无所谓，他早就死了，尸检结果是死于毒品注射过度。”

高个男人略弯下腰，离他的脸凑近几分：“跟我走吗？我可以保证你也是这个死法。”

哈瑞用了几秒来反应这句话是什么意思，然后用了一秒点头答应。

他的人生早被自己毁了，怎样悔恨也无法弥补。滑下深渊的过程是停不下来的坠落，无遮挡物可供他自救。

于是他现在在这儿了，跪坐在男人的椅边，脑袋枕着自己的右手，搁在男人的大腿上，任由对方抚摸着自己的头发。

只是屋子那边投来的视线让他不大自在。

“我以为我们谈的是私人生意，托马斯。”

“韦恩。”身穿银灰色西装的男人头也未抬，专注于捻开哈瑞鬓角处那绺被冷汗黏在一起的头发，“如果你还记得在前面加个敬称那样最好。”

“抱歉，我还以为我们是朋友。”对面的男人抱臂冷笑。

托马斯·韦恩终于抬起了头，棕色的眼珠直视着自己同一组织的盟友。

“你的确以为错了。”

哈瑞听不懂他们的交谈内容——他很困，但脑神经仍病态地亢奋着，让他无法入睡——只知道两人的关系似乎很僵，佐证包括客人临走时猛甩上的门。

托马斯微微眯起眼。他有一双对于男人来说浓密又奇长无比的睫毛，像扇子一样落下的阴影遮住了他泛着冷意的眼睛。

“我没那么容易失忆。”他低下头，放柔了语调的后半句是对抬头望向他的哈瑞问，“想要了？”

哈瑞点点头。他说不出话来，饥渴的疼痛灼烧着他的喉咙，然而后背与额头上流的全是冷汗。

托马斯将指间夹着的烟卷放进嘴里吸了一口，扳起哈瑞的下巴，随意得像是对待一只湿漉漉的小狗，略凑过身将青灰色的雾缓缓吐到了他的脸上。

“乖孩子……来求daddy。”

哈瑞略费了些力，爬到托马斯分开的双腿之间——他膝盖以下全是软的，不是因为跪，而是吸毒后的戒断症状之一。更何况他现在只剩下了一只手来保持平衡——，埋头用牙齿叼住并拉开西装裤子的拉链，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔着性器的轮廓。

托马斯往后靠在椅背上，仰头望着天花板，指间未熄的烟头仍在燃烧，混着少量致幻剂的烟草与纸张纤维一同碳化成灰，重的落下，轻的随着烟雾往上升起，飘向他的眼睛所望着的天花板。

哈瑞舔得有些困难，他太渴了，只能用舌头卷过口腔里残余的唾液，再涂抹到包裹在布料下的性器上。深灰色的织物被他的唾液和逐渐渗出的前液濡湿成更深的墨色，充斥在他鼻腔里的全是雄厚的麝香气息。

托马斯闭上眼，任由埋首在他胯下的小家伙咬住并扯下他的内裤边缘。勃起的性器在被释放出时弹到了那个年轻人的右脸与唇角，在上面留下一道湿痕后，又被后者含进了口中吮吸着。

黏热的口腔带着不正常的高温，对方熏红的眼角也是缘于犯瘾时的戒断反应。但托马斯没打算现在就先给他解脱。

奖赏总在工作之后，毕竟。

吞吐时的湿润水声混合着带着鼻音的呜咽，在尚未锁门的办公室内回响。口中的阴茎有些过大了，撑满了他的嘴之外还露出了一截，哈瑞的喉咙被磨得发疼，可他不敢停下。

直到一只手抓住了他后脑被染成棕色又蓄长了些的头发并拽起，他才终于得以暂时喘口气。

“够了。上来。”

口中的性器顺势抽出，不过他没时间腾出手去揉被撑得发酸的下颌了。现在他得靠这只仅剩的手站起来，并且解开腰带，再爬到男人的大腿上。

托马斯从来不戴套操他，除了最开始把他捡回来之后的彻底清理之外，也没再怎么特意做过安全措施。哈瑞有时候想或许这个男人根本不在乎会不会染病。甚至，看在见鬼的份上，这个男人似乎根本连活与死的区别都不在乎了。

从眼睛里可以看出一个人的灵魂的。放大的瞳孔寓示着爱与欢愉，收紧的瞳孔寓意着恐惧与憎恨。此时那双眼睛望着他，但哈瑞清楚对方望着的不是自己。

灵魂已死的眼睛追逐的只有已死的幻影，这幻影暂时栖息在他身上，却不属于他。

哈瑞暂时压下那些无意义的念头。他分开双腿跪在男人大腿两侧，单手扶着那根已经勃发的性器——谢天谢地托马斯还知道捏住他的腰撑着他至于不倒下去——，引导上自己的入口处，并一点点坐下去。

理应会疼痛，但他无暇感知。一切对他而言不过是按部就班而已。起伏间他摇摇欲坠，冷汗与颤栗纠缠着他，眨了眨眼睛，眼皮与干涸的球体摩擦得生疼。眼泪是奢侈品，被锁死在铁盒里等着发霉腐朽。

就像他一样。

微凉的精液注入火热的肠道中，哈瑞打了个哆嗦，险些软倒。但他没有，也没有射，甚至连硬起来也没有，他只是用那双湿漉漉的眼睛小狗似的望着托马斯，带着些任务完成的摇尾讨赏和总是记着被踹过一脚的胆怯。

实际上托马斯没踹过他，将他踹翻在地的是他所选择的这个世界。托马斯对他总是敷衍性的好，拇指抹掉他嘴角的涎水，略探过身从办公桌抽屉里抽出一小包粉末，倒在手心里任他急切地埋首吸食。被泪水浸过的鼻尖通红带着微凉，胡乱蹭在他的掌心里，仿佛真的在豢养什么缺了一只前肢的人形犬一样。

直到掌纹里残余的粉末被粉红的舌也舔舐干净后，托马斯才抬起手，掐住对方微凹而更显得颧骨突出的两颊，迫使哈瑞扬起脸，好对上那双眼睛。

黑色的瞳孔因摄入的毒品而扩散得不正常的大，将虹膜挤成了一圈水晶蓝的环。眼白的血丝多得惊人，仿佛是从通红的眼角扎根生长而来。

托马斯盯着被树状的血丝所包裹的那颗浑浊的圆半晌，最终松开了手。

还是不像。他任由那颗脑袋重新软绵绵地垂落在自己的胸口处。或许明天该去买副隐形眼镜让他戴上？

Jackie，那个纠缠在他梦里的魔鬼，他有的是一双异于常人的，紫到发红的眼珠，像是陈年的葡萄酒，散发着似铁锈似血腥的疯狂气息。然而他最后一次见到那双眼睛时里面什么都没有了，毫无生气，瞳孔扩散得令人心惊。

犯罪辛迪加。他知道。记恨着Jokester的人很多，真心想要他去死的人更是不少。他也知道。强行注入静脉中的高纯度海洛因为这场猫鼠游戏划下终止，多管闲事的小耗子死去，得势者仍坐拥一切。结局很好，只是无人问过他的意愿。

托马斯安静抱着哈瑞瘫软的身体，如同那个雪夜他安静抱着终于找到的警察的尸体。

哈瑞无暇顾及其他多余的东西，性事后的疲惫让他埋首在男人怀里，汗湿的额头隔着西装抵着对方的胸膛，顾不得是否会因逾矩而被惩罚，合上眼睛的他没一会儿便睡着了。

梦里他又看到了码头。

只是他清楚，这次自己怎么也跑不过去了。

 

END

 

 

 

 

备注：此文是affleto角色拉郎，文中夜枭（托马斯·韦恩）的形象出自演员蝙蝠侠以外的照片

 

Jokester（本命为Jackie），地球三正义版Joker，文中私设为警察，死因为失手被犯罪辛迪加除夜枭外成员抓到后动用私刑最后被强制注射了高强度毒品猝死（此处参考了文前注释里的推荐《毒斗天南》一文）。形象参照了莱兔年轻时的照片，棕发源于照片本人梗，紫眼睛是漫画设定

梗源于莱兔这张照片和地球三漫画里素颜的J实在太像了……

 

哈瑞，莱兔在《梦之安魂曲》中扮演的角色（下图右数第一人），黑发，蓝眼睛，截肢是原片中剧情

《梦》是个特别压抑的片子，但是推荐有一定心理承受能力的大家都去看看

珍爱生命，远离毒品


End file.
